Battle for the ages, part 1
'Chapter 5' Battle for the ages, part 1 Previous Chapter Next Chapter Now that the cogs were shaken, the toons now had a chance at an attack on the different places. ' ' "OK, lets start off with the apartment complexes." said Sparx. "You mean Donald's Dreamland?" asked Nutty sarcastically. "Yea, same thing." '' '' The toons encountered some dangerous cogs, goons, and a tiny CFO. They took em out though with a bang. Literaly, Sparx used TNT to destory them. "OK, next up.. the Monuments of Ice." "You mean The Brrrgh?" "WHATEVER! and yes." As they were heading to The Brrrgh, they noticed something. It was a page from Family Secrets, that read:"When Sparx was born, his grandparents on both sides died in battle for his birth, because the prophecies fortold of toon to be a multigagged leader, and destroy the cogs once and for all. He would be destined for greatness as a true toon leader, cog fighter, and everything else." Sparx was is shock. His grandparents had protected him because of the power he never knew he had. He was unique and special, and they all knew it. "Whoa... when will there be a page about us?" asked Nose Hare. "I'm sure one will turn up or something. If there isn't i'll write one." As they made it to The Brrrgh, Pluto was being used as a Pinata, and all former toon buildings were made out of ice. As they walked near Pluto, a cog finally busted him open, but candy, or guts and blood didn't come out. Out came cogs worst nightmare: Pixie Dust and Bamboo Canes. The cogs exploded, but Pluto was now killed under cogs spell. The toons needed to find a way to break the cogs spell. The Monuments of Ice was also a Goon Store (because the biggest goons are in Lawbot HQ, which The Brrrgh is right next to) which had active goons everywhere. The only wayu to get past these big goons was to make an extra-stregnth goonswatter, which has never been done by any toon... yet. Nutty got an idea. "Can I borrow your Ocean Liner Sparx?" asked Nutty. "Fine... i'm at 0 to go anyway. Be careful... its not unsinkable, like Mickey said in Toon Thousand One. (Poor 9/11/ Titanic joke XD) Some goons were bigger than in Lawbot HQ, and since the jet pack was out of fuel.. jumping high worked. However, since this was a Goon Store, more goons kept coming out. So Nose Hare decided to find out where all the goons were being made and put a stop to it. He found a big, giant goon factory, making goons of all sizes. He was about to get Sparx by whisper, but a cog was tailing him. Outside... Sparx saw Nose Hare running out the place, and coming on close behind him what you could describe as the most monstrous looking goon youve ever seen. It had arms, teeth the size of T-Rex teeth, a club tail, and a label the said "The Bot's Goon." It could be disabled, but for 3 seconds. It looked unstoppable, but then Trixie dropped a safe on it, and said "Open sesame!" "That never works." whispered Nutty to Namless toon. As if by magic, a door opened on its right foot. Everyone was so shocked, Angel even stopped hitting a cog with a pan. "Hey! You can control this thing on the inside!" yelled Trixie, as she began to make it dance. It was like the ultimate Toon-Up gag! Everyone got their laff points filled, and nearby cogs exploded into thin air. Trixie stashed the goon someplace, and the other guys finished off the cogs in the Brrrgh. "Ah, the swe... OMG WHAT HAPPENED!!??" The sweet smell of the Donald's Dock Harbour had become a wasteland, and it was FILLED with cog parts labeled: to be rebuilt. "Hey guys, look! Its a bent Anvil!" Matt said, amazed that this also had a section for gags, toons, and doodles. As they walked through, they noticed children Sportsbots playing baseball, which was Sparx's thoughts of a punishment, but it was a friendly game. Sparx then saw how this was all possible. Child cogs were only kids for 1 day, then they became full-fledged cogs. Although even little cogs were dangerous, they weren't as dangerous or powerful as their grown selves. Sportsbots used in this book are completely based on the cogs created.. by the same user of course. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters